Des problèmes avec le gui
by Idgie539
Summary: Drago et Harry décident d'ajouter un peu de piquant à leur vie sexuelle et à celle de Severus, mais malheureusement, les choses vont trop loin. Warning : threesome, léger BDSM et fessée. Pour lecteurs avertis. TRAD de la fic de molly's boys


Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas vraiment de scénario, on est sur un plan à trois un peu SM. Gros lemon en perspective ! Alors si ça ne vous tente pas, ne lisez pas ! ^^

Pour ceux qui sont restés malgré tout, bonne lecture !

PS : L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par molly's boys sous le titre _Problems with mistletoe_ !

Des problèmes avec le gui

« Ne bouge pas ou tu vas tout détruire, demanda Drago, lui donnant une légère tape.

\- C'est froid et ça chatouille, se plaignit Harry en continuant de gigoter.

\- C'était ton idée.

\- Oui, eh bien, qui ne voulait pas se laisser embrasser sous le gui ? » dit Harry en baissant les yeux pour regarder les mains de Drago en plein travail. Il devait être en train de placer la trentième petite branche de gui sur son corps.

Drago sourit d'un air diabolique et resserra les chaînes. Il devait poser encore quatre petites branches, et elles allaient rendre Harry totalement fou. Avant qu'il ne les peigne, il attrapa le nouveau jouet qu'il était allé chercher plus tôt dans la journée. Il aimait le fait que même les sex-shops moldus soient dans l'ambiance des fêtes de fin d'année. Le cock ring était vert et avait une petite proéminence violette qui allait taquiner les testicules d'Harry sans aucun répit lorsqu'ils joueraient. Il se mit à genoux et avala d'un trait la virilité de son plus jeune partenaire, le faisant crier de plaisir.

« Drago, on ne doit pas aller trop loin... ah... oh mon dieu... ne t'arrête pas... balbutia Harry alors que son amant le prenait plus profondément. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir les mains libres pour pouvoir les passer dans les cheveux de Drago et le guider. Harry était sur le point de jouir lorsque le sale sadique arrêta son travail et passa le cock ring sur l'érection luisante. « NOOOOONNN !

\- Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas aller trop loin avant Severus rentre, se justifia Drago avec un haussement d'épaule.

\- Mais... il perdit le fil de ses pensées lorsque Drago passa derrière lui et reprit le pinceau. Il récupéra les peintures comestibles et s'en servit pour dessiner sur la virilité torturée par le jouet une autre branche de gui.

\- Maintenant, où est-ce qu'on pourrait en remettre une ? Oh, je sais. En disant ça, Drago se déplaça sur le côté droit d'Harry et peignit le testicule en face de lui. Harry fut pris de tremblements incontrôlables à ce moment, mais malheureusement pour lui, Drago ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, et reproduisit la même chose sur le deuxième. Encore un endroit. Je dois juste réfléchir à où... oh... je sais.

\- Drago... non ! » pleurnicha Harry lorsqu'il vit Drago prendre le fin dildo qui ressemblait à une canne à sucre. Harry savait qu'il vibrait et il ne pouvait pas gérer ça en ce moment. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge et pria pour que Severus rentre rapidement, se disant que peut-être, seulement peut-être, ce n'était pas une bonne idée finalement : il avait besoin de jouir tout de suite et il adorerait le faire sur le verge de Drago ou sur celle de Severus.

Drago lubrifia ses doigts et en pressa lentement un sur le petit trou d'Harry. Il faisait de lents va-et-vient et touchait délibérément à chaque fois la prostate d'Harry. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité pour celui-ci, Drago ajouta un deuxième doigt, recommençant le processus. Drago savait que le dildo était assez petit pour qu'il n'aie pas à trop étirer Harry il finit par lubrifier le jouet et le glissa lentement en Harry.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas l'allumer. J'ai besoin d'avoir une surface plutôt plane, » dit Drago en souriant.

Ça n'aida néanmoins pas beaucoup. Le petit pinceau caressait son entrée de manière acharnée et il était sur le point de s'embraser. Peut-être que s'il suppliait Drago le laisserait venir.

« Drago, je t'en prie. On ne sait pas quand Severus rentrera, alors donne-moi un peu de répit, » demanda Harry, sa voix se brisant.

Drag releva la tête, admirant son œuvre. Il était lui aussi douloureusement dur et aurait bien besoin d'un peu de répit également, mais dans ce cas les règles de leur relation seraient brisées. Ils ne faisaient pas l'amour seulement tous les deux sans permission, et les punitions de Severus en cas de désobéissance était plutôt douloureuses. Au même instant, Drago se dit : « Ce que Severus ne sait pas ne peut pas nous faire de mal. »

« Est-ce que tu veux vraiment jouir bébé ?

\- Bon dieu, oui !

\- Tu sais qu'on va enfreindre les règles, n'est-ce pas ?

\- M'en fiche, je te veux !

\- Je vais te faire jouir tellement fort, dit Drago en retirant son pantalon.

\- Je ne crois pas, coupa Severus en rentrant dans la pièce.

\- Euh... Severus... on... était... juste, bégaya Drago.

\- Je crois savoir ce que vous étiez sur le point de faire, Drago. Vous étiez sur le point de briser nos règles.

\- Ça n'a vraiment pas commencé comme ça, je te promets, » argumenta Drago.

Severus se dirigea vers Harry et lui retira le dildo, ayant beaucoup de mal à ne pas laisser paraître son émoi. Le garçon était couvert de gui ! Il n'y avait aucun endroit épargné, y compris le petit trou rose. Severus avait très chaud et était impatient de se retrouver profondément enfoui dans le garçon, pour pouvoir admirer les branches de gui s'étirer autour de sa queue. Mais, en premier, il avait deux garçons à punir.

« Déshabille-toi et trouve un coin, dit durement Severus. Drago fit ce immédiatement ce qui lui avait été demandé alors que Severus se dirigeait vers Harry. Seras-tu capable de te retenir si j'enlève ça ? lui demanda-t-il en montrant du doigt le cock ring.

\- Oui monsieur, » couina Harry.

Severus se pencha et le retira lentement, avant de détacher Harry et de le faire aller jusqu'au lit.

« Severus, je t'en prie... je suis désolée.

\- Tu connaissais les conséquences, fut la réponse de Severus avant que sa main dure vienne rencontrer la peau nue. Il maintint un rythme rapide jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'érection d'Harry se calmer. À ce moment, il décida de prendre le paddle et le laissa tomber douloureusement faisant sursauter Harry. Ça allait être une fessée qu'Harry n'oublierait pas. Les règles étaient simples : pas de problème pour les préliminaires, mais pas de sexe si ils n'étaient pas tous les trois dans la pièce ou si un arrangement avait été fait. Bien sûr, ils n'en étaient pas arrivés là aujourd'hui, mais ils avaient été tellement proches de le faire, trop proche selon Severus. Il était le Dom dans cette relation, et ses soumis avaient enfreint les règles, donc il allait faire en sorte qu'ils y réfléchissent à deux fois avant de s'y reprendre. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque les fesses d'Harry eurent pris une profonde couleur rouge, le garçon en larmes. Il pensa un instant ne pas le consoler, mais il l'aimait trop pour faire ça. Il le tira sur ses cuisses et lui fit un câlin.

\- Severus... on... n'allait... pas... enfreindre... règles... juste... pris... au... jeu...

\- Je sais bébé, lui répondit Severus, posant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

\- Est-ce que tu es fâché ?

\- Déçu. Maintenant va t'asseoir. Drago doit lui aussi répondre de ses actes. Drago, viens. »

Drago baissa la tête et marcha vers lui. Il détestait quand Severus était déçu et il était en colère que son dildo les aie mis dans cette situation. Le problème, c'était que les deux hommes avec qui il partageait sa vie le rendait fou. Il les voulait chaque minute de chaque jour tellement il les aimait.

Severus ne s'encombra pas de mots, il mit juste Drago en travers de ses jambes. Il trouvait que les actes de Drago étaient plus graves que ceux d'Harry, alors il allait commencer et terminer avec le paddle. Il le regardait s'écraser contre les fesses blanches de Drago, le puissant coup les faisant trembler. Severus ne blesserait jamais Drago, et si le garçon prononçait son safe word, il arrêterait tout, mais cette fois il allait sûrement laisser des marques. Le garçon devait apprendre. Drago accepta bien la punition, mais sanglotait encore lorsque Severus le prit dans ses bras, le balançant doucement. Ça avait été la fessée la plus douloureuse que Drago n'avait jamais reçu, et il avait besoin de réconfort plus que n'importe quoi en ce moment.

« Je suis désolé. »

Severus ne dit rien, mais il l'attira dans un baiser. Celui-ci s'approfondit alors qu'il allongeait Drago sur le lit. Ses lèvres partirent voyager sur le torse de Drago, laissant marques et suçons sur son passage. Il atteignit finalement le verge maintenant fièrement dressée. Severus sourit au garçon avant d'aspirer totalement son érection. Il mettrait sa main à couper que Drago avait amené Harry jusqu'au point de non-retour avant de lui mettre le cock ring, alors ce qui allait arriver ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses.

Drago gémissait et se contorsionnait sur le lit, tandis qu'Harry tentait de toutes ses forces de ne pas toucher son érection douloureuse. Severus sentit que Drago était tout proche, alors il se détacha et glissa l'anneau qui avait été utilisé sur Harry quelques minutes auparavant autour de la verge humide devant lui.

« NON ! cria Drago lorsqu'il sentit le pincement familier du cock ring. Il était tellement proche.

\- Toi, mon ami, tu n'es pas autorisé à jouir avant que je t'en donne l'autorisation. Peut-être que la prochaine fois tu penseras avec ta tête et pas avec ta queue.

\- S'il-vous-plaît... je suis... désolé... supplia Drago en se frottant contre lui.

\- Non. Plains-toi et tu ne jouiras que demain. Sois heureux que je ne t'ai pas trouvé en Harry, parce que je te promets que la punition aurait été bien pire, dit Severus en se relevant. Il se pencha pour pouvoir relever Drago et l'emmener là où Harry était installé. Lève-toi mon amour. »

Harry fit comme on lui avait demandé et regarda Drago être posé doucement sur la chaise.

« Est-ce que tu as aimé le spectacle ? » demanda Severus, le regard fixé sur son ventre.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'Harry réalisa qu'il avait joui juste en regardant.

« Drago a dû pas mal joué avec toi avant que je ne rentre.

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- J'espère que tu as encore de l'endurance, parce qu'en voyant tout ce gui, je me dis que j'ai beaucoup de travail. Dis-moi Harry, où est-ce que je devrais commencer ?

\- Vous aimeriez peut-être vous déshabiller en premier, suggéra Harry.

\- Ça semble être une bonne idée, dit Severus en retirant lentement ses vêtements. Je pense aussi que t'attacher serait une bonne chose, je ne veux pas pouvoir atteindre toutes ces branches de gui sinon. »

Severus attacha Harry avec les cordes en soie et l'accrocha au crochet du plafond. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il trouva une branche et l'embrassa. Il tortura Harry en les embrassant toutes, insistant sur celles dans son cou et près de ses tétons. Severus jeta un coup d'oeil vers le bas et constata qu'Harry était à nouveau complètement dur. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua la petite branche peinte sur la tête de la verge d'Harry. Il sourit d'un air diabolique et suça l'érection, s'arrêta juste ne dessous du dessin.

« Plus... s'il-te-plaît... plus, supplia Harry.

\- Je dois rester sous le gui, Harry. Severus rit avant de reprendre le bout de l'érection dans sa bouche. Il se dit qu'il allait seulement le torturer encore un peu. Sa propre érection devenait vraiment inconfortable. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quel point Drago devait souffrir à ce moment-là. Finalement, il décida d'arrêter, mais juste avant il lécha Harry de haut en bas, ce qui le fit se contorsionner. Es-tu prêt pour plus d'action ? Demanda Severus.

\- Merlin oui, » gémit Harry.

Severus détacha avec habileté les cordes, faisant s'écrouler Harry.

« Penche-toi sur le banc à fessée.

\- Severus, je t'en prie, plus de punition ! »

Il reçut en réponse une claque sur ses fesses déjà brûlantes qui le fit bouger. Severus n'avait pas l'intention de le punir encore, il voulait juste un accès total à son cul rougi, et pouvoir admirer le gui être écartelé par sa queue. Harry se pencha comme on lui avait demandé et fut surpris de sentir deux doigts le pénétrer. L'étirement soudain le brûlait un peu, mais il était déjà détendu par leurs précédentes activités, alors ce n'était pas réellement douloureux.

Severus était impatient de s'enfoncer entre ces fesses délicieuses, donc il accéléra la préparation. Dès qu'il sentit Harry prêt, il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde.

Harry cria, dans un mélange de douleur et de plaisir. La pénétration était douloureuse, mais Severus trouvait toujours sa prostate du premier coup, lui faisant voir des étoiles. Severus se retira et rentra à nouveau, lentement, observant les trois feuilles de gui s'écarter et les deux petits fruits encercler son érection. C'était magnifique. Il resta immobile une seconde de trop, parce qu'Harry vint à sa rencontre en le suppliant pour plus. Il ne le déçut pas, donnant des coups de rein profonds et vigoureux, et avant qu'Harry n s'en rende compte il jouissait pour la seconde fois de la nuit, uniquement grâce à la verge de Severus.

Severus se retira, toujours dur, et laissa un Harry comblé affalé sur le banc, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il regarda sa prochaine victime et sourit de toutes ses dents. Drago avait l'air si débauché et beau que Severus faillit jouir sur-le-champ. Il serra la base de son érection, parce qu'il voulait jouir en Drago ce soir. Severus se dirigea vers le garçon et lui prit la main pour l'amener sur le lit.

« Severus, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Laisse-moi te préparer, et ensuite tu auras tout ce que tu veux, » dit Severus en introduisant un long doigt dans son compagnon, faisant en sorte de frapper sa prostate. À chaque fois. Drago bougeait de manière incontrôlable lorsqu'il en eut terminé avec la préparation. Severus claqua ses hanches contre les fesses de Drago en le pénétrant et eut droit au même cri qu'Harry lui avait donné, le faisant sourire. Il fit encore trois va-et-vient avant de libérer son sexe du cock ring. Drago jouit dans les secondes qui suivirent. Ses fesses malmenées se resserrèrent autour de l'érection de Severus, le faisant venir après quelques dernières enfoncées.

Severus se coucha sur le lit, hors d'haleine, et attira Drago vers lui pour qu'il pose sa tête sur son torse avant de dire : « Harry, j'ai encore un bras de disponible si tu as la force de nous rejoindre. »

Harry les rejoignit, et s'installa de l'autre côté, sa tête reposant également sur le torse musclé de Severus.

« J'ai aimé ma surprise, déclara finalement Severus. J'aurais juste souhaité que vous n'alliez pas aussi loin sans moi.

\- Alors tu n'es plus fâché ? Questionna Drago.

\- Non, je suis bien trop fatigué pour ça pour le moment, et de toute façon vous êtes toujours pardonnés après la punition, » dit Severus, posant ensuite un baiser sur leur deux fronts.


End file.
